What's in a Reindeer?
by Yellow-eyed-wonder
Summary: What happens when you pair a sheltered snow queen with a dirty, rambunctious reindeer? Elsa will soon discover as she reluctantly accepts the task of watching Sven for the day, fearing nothing but the worst. But maybe, just maybe, it won't be as bad as it seems. One-shot.


**A/N:** Hello again! :) This is now my third Frozen fic, and I think I'm starting to get the hang of this... This is just a fun one-shot I decided to write after it was suggested to me that a story with Elsa and Sven would be ridiculous... and well, I took that as a challenge, lol. Here is the result of said challenge. Work with me through the beginning sections, as I had to figure out a believable way to get Elsa and Sven alone, but once they are, it gets interesting. ^^ I hope you enjoy it and please, if you do, be so kind as to leave a review as it will encourage me to write more. Reviews are truly a writer's best friend! ;) Well, enough talking. Enjoy!

* * *

**What's in a Reindeer?**

It was a brand new day at the Arendelle castle during the beginning of the first autumn since the events after Queen Elsa's coronation. Anna and Kristoff were finally getting nestled into their now not-so-new relationship and had planned to spend the entire day together after not seeing each other in some time, between Anna's assistance around the kingdom and Kristoff's ice business back in full swing after the Great Thaw, ice once more in demand. They would enjoy the sights of the garden, venture around the palace grounds, enjoy a delightful dinner, and, of course, whatever else their special day would bring. There was only one minor problem: Who was going to watch Sven; Kristoff's ever loyal reindeer companion? It had happened that, today of all days, the stables were under heavy construction and with the lack of room in the temporary holding area, Sven wasn't permitted inside. Their idea of romance didn't exactly include palling around with a reindeer, as dear as he may have been to Kristoff.

As usual, Anna had thought of what she figured was a perfectly fine and simple solution. _Elsa! _Of course. Elsa could watch him. Why wouldn't she? It wasn't _that _big of a favor… After all, she had tried her hardest to help her sister with her queenly duties whenever she had the opportunity; surely Elsa would help her with this simple task, wouldn't she? Anna, who was currently in the company of Kristoff in one of the many castle rooms, went off to find her, hopefully, very understanding sibling.

After quite some time searching, Anna had finally managed to track down her ever elusive sister. Elsa had just left an early meeting and was on her way to without a doubt preform other vital queenly tasks. This, however, was of little to no importance to Anna, her date taking top priority in her mind. Slightly annoyed that Elsa hadn't psychically sensed her presence, she obnoxiously called out to her unsuspecting sister. "Hey, Elsa!"

Elsa was slightly startled, completely unaware that anyone was following her. As she turned around, she was confronted with an all too familiar sight. She just knew from the way Anna was so 'innocently' standing there before her, slightly hunched over, with her hands shyly tucked behind her back and her all-too-well perfected puppy dog eyes, that she was about to be asked of a favor. And from the amount of effort, it seemed like it was going to be a doozy of one. Elsa couldn't help but to smirk at her sister's feeble attempt, permitting a small sigh to part her lips, before asking, teasingly, "Yes, Anna? What is it that you need?"

Anna quickly averted her gaze to the floor, playing footsy with the floorboards, attempting to act as innocent as she possibly could. "Oh, nothing… I don't need anything…" She then shifted her gaze once more in Elsa's direction, trying to conjure up a way to flatter the Queen, hopefully tilting the scale in her favor. "I just wanted to drop by to come and visit my wonderful sister. And my, Elsa, do you ever look beautiful this morning. Positively radiant!"

_She can't be serious… _Elsa playfully rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Anna, come on. Are we _really_ going to do this?"

_Shoot, she's on to me. Smooth Anna, real smooth. _She, once more, averted her gaze. "Well… since you're practically _begging_ me to ask you for something…"

"Mmmhmm, there we go. Yes?"

"Maybe there _is _a little something you could do for me…" she said as she looked back towards Elsa, the most innocent of expressions plastered upon her deceptively cute freckled face.

Elsa, having slightly lost her patience, yet still mildly enjoying the entertainment, uttered, "Come on, Anna. You know very well that I don't have all day. What is it? What trouble do I need to get you out of this time?" She laughed, recalling the ridiculous predicaments her sister managed to get herself into. "What did you set on fire? Or… dare I ask _whom_? Did you break something? Let more animals loose?"

Anna retorted. "Elsa, it's ten in the morning. How much trouble do you think I could get into already?"

"Anna..." she said accusingly, knowing very well the trouble her darling sister could get into by such an early hour.

"Okay, okay… I guess that's fair. But really, this isn't about any of that. I haven't done anything. Promise!"

Elsa sighed, releasing some of the pent up tension that could only come from such a conversation with her sister. "Well, alright, if you haven't gotten yourself into trouble, what is it you need from me?" Elsa looked to Anna, expecting some sort of answer. It wasn't often that Anna actually needed anything other than her assistance in fixing her many mishaps. _How did one girl manage to get into so much trouble?_

Anna finally went on to explain, in the long, drawn out way that was, well, _Anna_. "Okay. So… you know, Kristoff and I haven't had much time together recently. I've been really busy helping out around here and he's been going back and forth between here and the mountains… And well, I would really, really love to spend the day with him today." She ceased using her slightly whiny tone, and opted rather to be more direct, a sense of urgency in her voice. "I really need it, Elsa. _We_ really need it."

Okay, so what exactly was the problem? She had no qualms about allowing her sister to spend the day with her loved one. She liked Kristoff. Anyone that cared for Anna as much as she did was quite alright in her mind. Besides, after so many years of Anna being so terribly lonely and desperate for affection, she deserved to have someone that cared so much for her. It brought Elsa immense comfort knowing that Anna was finally happy and was loved so dearly by someone. "Well, that's wonderful, Anna. But… what is it you need from me?"

Anna, once more, put on a show; somehow figuring that drawing it out would lead to Elsa's agreement to the task. "Yeah… okay. You see. That's the thing. Kristoff _really_ wants to do this today, but he has Sven to look after. And we could put Sven in the stables… but as you know, they're under construction, so…"

"Alright? I can get a servant to watch him, if you'd like."

"Yeah… you see, that's the thing. Kristoff doesn't feel comfortable enough to have just ANYONE watch Sven…"

It certainly didn't take a genius to realize what it was that Anna was slowly getting at. Elsa picked up on it immediately. Did Anna not realize who she was talking to? She was appalled at the mere thought of it. "Oh… no, no, no, no, no."

"Elsa... _please_?" she whined.

"…No, no, no! I am NOT spending my day watching a reindeer. I am the Queen, Anna, not a pet sitter…"

"But Elsa,"she managed to mutter, before being quickly interrupted.

"Anna, listen. Even if I didn't have a problem with this, I have things that need to be taken care of. I have countless letters to respond to, a contract to draft, some documents to review…"

Anna, who was just moments before her incredibly upbeat self, was now quite visibly upset. She was at a loss of what to do, as she knew Kristoff wouldn't allow anyone else look after his beloved reindeer. But, what else was there left to do? She had tried. "Alright, then," she miserably expressed to her sister, "I'll go tell him." She slowly turned to walk in the other direction, admitting defeat.

It broke Elsa's heart to see that spark disappear once more from her sister's eyes. What was she doing? _This was Anna._ The sister that she for 13 long, painful years, had to turn down every request for, down to the smallest and insignificant of them. Sure, it had been out of her control and done for her sister's protection, but that didn't mean she hadn't desperately wished that she could give Anna everything she ever desired. And now, she finally had the chance to give to her, and she turned her away? If that wasn't a sufficient amount guilt to eat away at her, this was the same Anna that gave her very life to protect the sister she loved. _Gave her life. _And she couldn't bring herself to give up one day, so that Anna could experience happiness? She wasn't quite sure how exactly she was going to get around the tasks she had to do that day, but she couldn't bear to let her dear sister down yet another time. "Anna… wait."

Anna hesitantly peered back in Elsa's direction, not turning herself completely around. "Yes?"

Elsa slowly expelled a sigh drenched with guilt. _Go ahead. Make her happy, Elsa… _"I'll do it. I'll watch Sven. You go have fun, you deserve it."

Anna, now feeling a bit more optimistic yet still slightly concerned, asked, "Thanks, Elsa… but what about your work?"

Elsa shrugged, casting her sister a tiny smile. "I'll figure that out later. You come first. I'm sorry."

At the sound of those sweet words, Anna instantly returned to her peppy self as she rushed towards Elsa, throwing her arms tightly around her. The sheer force nearly sent the two sisters flying to the ground. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Elsa, you're the best!"

That last statement brought quite a grin to the Queen's face. _The best? _Sure, she was forced into this, but to hear those words made her feel positively amazing. She had, for once, done well by her sister. Elsa returned the embrace, hers naturally quite a bit cooler than Anna's, but nonetheless tender. "Of course. Now, you'll have to explain to me what to do. I've never watched a rabbit before, much less a reindeer. I've never cared for an animal in my life."

"Oh, it's EASY! Sven's really good, I promise. He won't be any trouble at all. As long as you have his carrots, he'll be as happy as a ram!"

"A clam?"

"Yeah, that… It'll be fun, you'll see!"

* * *

It was around noon, after Anna had given Elsa the care instructions for Sven, that Elsa met up with her and Kristoff at a location on the castle grounds. It was a peaceful and secluded area, where Elsa could both keep this little embarrassing task to herself and get some work done that she had dutifully brought along with her. After all, she may have had to do this favor for her sister, but she still had her responsibilities as Queen.

Anna and Kristoff had finally arrived with Sven in hand. He was tethered, typically something Kristoff would never dream of doing to his dear friend, but in this instance, where neither Sven nor Elsa were exactly comfortable with the situation, he decided it'd be best. Kristoff nervously approached Elsa, not knowing exactly how appropriate it was to ask the Queen of Arendelle to watch over a reindeer. He was solely putting his trust into Anna that this was alright, and that she truly didn't mind. Though Kristoff had become fairly acquainted with Elsa through his dating of her sister, he still greeted her with a bow. "Queen Elsa, I can't begin to describe how grateful I am that you are doing me this favor."

Elsa, wearing the same polite façade that she had mastered through dealings with countless dignitaries, all while secretly hoping to herself that this was going to be the only time she was going to be 'graced' with this task, responded, "Of course. It is no trouble at all."

"Well, I thank you." He handed over Sven's tether to Elsa, growing slightly nervous himself. He then went on to hand her the large sack of carrots, which should prove to be a valuable tool for the day. He turned to Sven. "You be good for Elsa, alright, buddy?"

"When can I expect your return?" the Queen inquired anxiously.

Anna intervened, knowing how awkward it must have been for Kristoff to be dealing with her sister alone. "Oh, um… we'll be back by sundown. We'll meet right back at this spot?"

"That will work," she said with confidence, beginning to feel the dread course within her, "You two have a wonderful time together."

Anna yelled back as the two wasted no time making their exit, afraid that Elsa may change her mind at any moment. "Oh, we will! Thank you so much, Elsa!"

Elsa sighed, knowing that her dreaded new experience was just only beginning. She had not the slightest idea of what she was supposed to do with him. She had never had to do anything like this before. Thirteen years of isolation will do that to a person. She was just thankful she was far out of sight. What would people say? What would they think? She's the _Queen_. And here she is, stuck babysitting a reindeer? But in the end, she was doing this for her sister, so she had no choice but to make the best out of the situation.

Sven was also completely uncertain of how to act around this new human he had only briefly been in the presence of before. He turned around slightly and looked in her direction, trying his hardest to figure her out. She wasn't like the other people he had met, and she was certainly no Anna. She was uneasy. She was stiff. She was unpleasant. Well, that's how she appeared to him, anyway. She was just staring at him in a strange sort of way, her face contorted in a very un-queenly fashion. Was it confusion? Disgust? He wasn't entirely sure, but he was well aware that she was already not enjoying his company. He reciprocated the less than enthusiastic look, letting out a slight moan.

Elsa continued to stare her awkward stare. She didn't know what else to do. Does she talk to him? No, of course not. _It's a reindeer._ He wouldn't understand her anyway, would he? No, she was not stooping to that level. Her job was to watch him. That's it. No more. She turned around, tying his lead to the bench that was nearby, and sat herself down to work on some of the letters she had brought with her to pass the time. He would entertain himself, right?

But no, of course it could not be that easy. The moment she had gotten the papers dutifully ready in her hands, the moping reindeer had wandered over and obnoxiously sat himself directly in front of her. He didn't sincerely desire to interact with 'Her Majesty', but he was darn sure he wasn't spending his entire day tied to her bench like some _animal_. He knew his chances were slim, but it was worth the effort to try and gain her attention. And so, he did the only thing he really could do, and began making this awful sound, almost comparable to that of a foghorn. And he continued to do this... over and over again.

Elsa hesitantly dropped her hands to reveal an agitated Sven sitting only a foot away from her. She jumped slightly and felt a slight shiver run throughout her body. Okay… this was definitely too close for comfort. She could already smell the stench of his musty coat and rank smelling breath. What did he eat?! And what was with that awful noise he insisted on making… She tried her hardest to ignore it. She lifted her papers once more to continue her work, but he just refused to let up. She was quickly growing more and more agitated, but she really hated losing her temper. Nothing good ever came from it in the past, and she was sure this time wouldn't be any different. But that noise… _Don't let him get to you, Elsa. Come on. Deep breaths. Deep breaths._ But he kept on. If anything, the moans became even more frequent. She could feel her blood pressure rising by the second. _Breathe… You can figure this out. It's a reindeer. You're the Queen of Arendelle. Think._ But what was she to do? Perhaps he could be reasoned with? She couldn't believe she was about to try and reason with an animal, but what choice did she really have? Trading dignity for her sanity was honestly something she was willing to consider at this point. Well, at least while there was no one around to witness the sorry display. "Sven, come on, is there really a reason for this?" She spoke in as calm of a tone as she could muster through the frustration building within her, "Why not lay down? Relax? Enjoy the sun? Do… well, whatever mundane things reindeers do?"

He continued.

Perhaps try being polite? "Please, Sven. Please….? Please be quiet," she begged. She could not believe she was doing this. How could this happen? Oh, that's right, _Anna happened. _Her mind flashed back to her seemingly innocent, pleading sister earlier in the day. _Oh, he won't be any trouble, she says. It'll be fun, she says! _Anna was without a doubt going to pay dearly for this later.

"Mraaa. Mrrrraaaaaa," he continued to sound. What exactly did he think this was going to accomplish? Although, perhaps he was onto something, because he clearly had the Queen's attention, albeit negative.

Quickly reaching her limit, Elsa started to speak out much more sternly. "Sven… Enough Sven. I'm right here! There's no reason for this!" He refused. He was not being ignored. Why wouldn't he just go mind his own business and leave her alone? Why did he insist on this torment? She was either correct, and he couldn't understand her, or perhaps he simply didn't care. _I can't take this anymore._ She covered her ears with her hands, in a pathetic attempt to block out the horrible moans. But, at last, she had had enough. She was about to snap. It was time she would give him something he couldn't ignore- an all too familiar phrase of frustration for the Queen. All of the anger and frustration that had built like a raging storm within her, released all at once in three simple, yet harsh, words.

"_I said, enough!"_

Yup. That one did it. He stopped. There wasn't a being on the planet that wouldn't fear an enraged Elsa, Sven being no exception. "Finally!" she exclaimed in relief. Silence had never been so satisfying. However, she quickly discovered a change of heart when she observed his dejected reaction to her outburst. His ears pulled back. His eyes deepened. And his lip… did it just quiver? Was that even possible? She started to wonder if she had perhaps hurt its feelings. Did it even have feelings? She wasn't entirely convinced of that, but she still couldn't help but feel a surge of guilt run through her. But what was she supposed to do, exactly? _It's a reindeer._

Sven, having given it an honest attempt and now feeling quite wounded, left her side and went to lie down in the grass, as far from Elsa as the tether permitted. Now she knew he was upset, and for the first time, she felt emotion for the creature. For _him_. She sighed as she gently placed her papers back into her bag, and slowly made her way over to Sven.

Finally, she swallowed her pride, and slowly started to speak, "Hey, look, I really don't know what I'm doing here, alright? I'm seriously only doing this for Anna… Can't you just try to work with me?" Sven refused to look in her direction. He let out a harsh huff to display his displeasure and that he was not about to pay her the least bit of attention, exactly as she had done to him a moment before. "Aww, come on. I didn't mean to be so harsh. You have to admit you were being really, really loud." Sven continued to stare off into the distance, his brows furrowed_. Does he even understand me? Am I just wasting my time?_ Or maybe… just maybe, he was waiting for an apology? Was she perhaps giving him too much credit? It was worth a try. "Hey. I'm sorry, ok?" Instantly, at the sound of those words, she noticed his ears perk back up. His eyes softened. _He understands_, she thought_. _She didn't know how it was possible, but he did. Suddenly, a small wave of confidence washed over her. "Hey, look here," she said, much more tenderly than Sven had expected. Apprehensively, he turned his head, redirecting his gaze into her ice-blue eyes, which were glistening spectacularly in the afternoon sun. They were no longer nearly as cold and threatening, but rather warm, soft and inviting. Sven was slightly comforted by the Queen's apparent change in attitude. "I'm sorry I was ignoring you. I really don't know what I'm supposed to do here. I… well, I'm kind of lacking in skills with these kinds of situations. Many situations, actually…" She paused for a moment, noticing that he was truly listening to every word she was saying. This brought a tiny smile upon her face. She couldn't believe it. She was actually beginning to enjoy talking with him. Who would've thought?

Sven let out a quiet moan accompanied by slightly saddened eyes, which Elsa interpreted as his own form of an apology. She smiled and nodded her head in acceptance. Alright, at least that was over with. But what should she do now? Once more, she was finding herself in an uncomfortable situation. What did people typically do with animals, anyway? She remembered back to a few weeks ago as she watched Anna interact with some of the palace horses. She… touched them. Why, she didn't quite understand, but both the horses and Anna seemed to get pleasure from the act. She really wasn't looking forward to trying it, as he was honestly one of the last things she would have thought of touching, with the dirt, fleas, and heaven knows what else, but she decided that it was worth a try.

She slowly lifted her hand, her delicate palm facing Sven's large, furry muzzle. Her face cringed slightly, every part of her screaming not to make contact. It wasn't just the dirt… it was the fear of touching him. Touching anyone… After so many years of being stuck alone behind a door, one doesn't get to experience such luxuries. She had, of course, gotten better since then, but the feeling still brought about such an overwhelming sensation that still frightened her. Her hand still maintained its position as she was trying to make up her mind, but, before she had a chance to think it through, Sven gently shoved his muzzle forward until he made contact with the palm of her hand. To her surprise, she didn't jump. It didn't scare her quite as much as she had expected it to. The only thing she really noticed was how sharp his fur felt at first against her sensitive fingertips, but she became accustomed to that fairly quickly. She smiled and her eyes softened with joy as she felt a sudden rush of relief course through her. It was nice. She then initiated the next step and started to lightly brush her hand up and down, stroking him ever so gently. Sven's eyes slowly shut in pure delight. _So this is the feeling_, thought Elsa as she recalled Anna and the horses. Now she understood.

"You like that?" she smiled and asked, as small giggle escaped from her lips. She moved her hand slightly higher, up to the top of his head, and very gently, began using her fingernails to scratch around his ears. For Sven, this was bliss. At this point his head, too heavy to keep up any longer, had fallen straight into Elsa's inviting lap. She wasn't sure what had changed exactly, but it didn't faze her. Not in the least. For once, she couldn't care less about her dress getting filthy. She didn't mind the smell she'd surely be wearing for the remainder of the day like a not-so-fine perfume. _Musk of Reindeer_, she thought to herself. _Fancy_, she giggled. She didn't even mind the inevitable bits of dirt and fur and who knows what else that she would later have to clean out from underneath her beautifully maintained fingernails. She was simply enjoying the moment, and the fact that, for the very first time, she was sharing such a tender moment through the sense of touch; the most precious of her senses. She wasn't sure who was enjoying it more, herself or the goofy reindeer resting blissfully in her lap.

"Is this all you wanted?" she asked tenderly. She stopped for a moment as Sven looked up at her, pure joy dancing in his large brown eyes. He thought about licking her square in the face to show his appreciation, but quickly changed his little reindeer mind. He settled for gently nuzzling against her arm, inviting her to begin pampering him once more. Elsa smiled at his forwardness. She was quickly growing attached to her new little friend. She now spoke with him much more freely and eagerly, without a trace of hesitation. "So, what do you want to do now, huh, boy?' _Boy? _She wasn't quite sure where it came from, but sure. It worked.

Sven quickly jumped to his feet and ran over to the bench, where his sack of carrots patiently awaited him. He gently started to nudge the bag with his nose, lacking the thumbs for the job. Elsa laughed. "Ohhh, I see." She slowly got up off the ground, quickly realizing how long the two must have been down there as evidenced by her slightly aching body, and made her way over to him. She took a seat on the bench and started opening the sack, slightly fumbling with the knot that Kristoff had tied too tightly, exposing the radiant orange treasure that lay within. She grabbed one of the many carrots and held it out towards Sven, hopefully wishing that he wouldn't accidently bite her in his excitement. But to her relief, he was very easy. Far more so than he'd ever been with Kristoff. It would seem that Sven, too, was learning.

After gobbling down a few delightfully scrumptious carrots, it occurred to Sven that perhaps Elsa was feeling left out. He didn't mind sharing. After all, Kristoff had always told him to share. He slowly approached Elsa, offering her the half eaten, slobbery carrot that was sticking out of his mouth. At first, Elsa had no idea what he was trying to do. But after he motioned a few more times with his head, she caught on. _Oh, no no no no no. _That was one thing she absolutely refused to do, no matter how much she appreciated the gesture. "Oh, um, no thanks, Sven. I'm not really hungry at the moment." She was concerned that she would perhaps hurt his feelings again, but he simply shrugged his shoulders as he effortlessly swallowed the other half of the carrot. _Her loss_, he thought to himself, in his own reindeer sort of way_._

Finally, with his stomach full and satisfied, Sven went on to curl up on the grass next to Elsa and slowly drifted off to sleep. As much of a relief this action would have been just moments before, she was actually slightly disappointed that he wasn't going to be available for the duration of his nap. No matter. She still had work that had to be done and this was the perfect opportunity to get some of it completed. She reached for her bag, once more pulling out the many letters she had brought with her, and quickly got to work.

About an hour later, she had read and responded to a large number of the letters. Feeling satisfied with what she had accomplished, she carefully slipped them back into the bag and looked in Sven's direction. There he lay, still cozily curled up only a couple feet away from her. He looked so serene, so peaceful; she couldn't help but feel slightly envious. She went on to lean against the back of the bench, gazing up at the wide, blue, cloudless sky. It had only just occurred to her, that this is the longest time she had spent in the outdoors since she was a child. Well… aside from her little journey into the mountains, but that was anything but pleasant. She had forgotten how nice it could be. She closed her eyes, relishing in the sensation of the warmth against her naturally cool skin. It felt absolutely wonderful. Just because she was unfazed by the cold, didn't mean that she didn't take great pleasure in the sensation of being warm. And what a special feeling it was, as it was one she seldom got to experience. Relaxed, with her mind finally beginning to clear, she began to both notice and appreciate the beautiful melody of the nature that surrounded her. The birds singing. The squirrels chirping. The gentle autumn breeze rustling the leaves in the trees. She couldn't remember the last time she was this at peace. Her thoughts soon became fewer and father between, and before she knew it, she, too, had blissfully drifted off to sleep.

Slowly, about an hour or so later, Elsa was being awoken by the most bizarre sensation running over her dainty hand. It was prickly, a tad wet, a warm, moist air pulsing against her... _What? _For a brief moment the Queen was panicked, not recalling where exactly she had been when she had fallen asleep. Her eyes shot open and she looked around her, wondering how she had ended up outside. However, once she looked ahead and saw Sven standing right before her smiling brightly, it was all starting to come back. _That's right… Anna._

Her attention then turned to the disgust that was her now soiled hand. While she had started to make friends with the reindeer, this was certainly far from acceptable. "You… you were _licking_ me?" She looked at her slimy hand in horror and then back to her little friend. "No, bad reindeer!" she scolded, shaking her hand in an attempt to rid herself of the rancid drool. Sven's ears pulled tightly back against his head, noticeably hurt by her reprimanding. Elsa, once again, caved. Who wouldn't? "Oh… it's fine, Sven. Just try not to repeat this behavior, okay?" Sven reluctantly nodded, not understanding why Elsa wasn't receptive of his affections.

After cleaning off her hand the best she could manage with lacking quick access to water, she looked towards the sun in an attempt to figure out what time it could be. From the position of the blazing ball of fire comfily nestled in the wide blue sky, she assumed it to be around two o'clock or so. She realized she still had quite a bit of time ahead of her and was never so grateful for a nap. Refreshed, she peered in Sven's direction. "So… what do you want to do now?" she asked, not actually expecting an answer…

Sven immediately perked up, as if a light bulb had just gone off in that little mind of his, and he crept a little closer to the Queen. Very slowly and gently, he nudged her delicate hand with his large furry nose, trying to show her what it was that he desired. At first, she looked at him in utter confusion. Then, she thought she had deduced what it was that he had wanted and stretched out her fingers to scratch him gently on his muzzle. But Sven politely backed away, giving his head a gentle shake in refusal. Elsa pulled back, confused. "Well, then, what is it you want?" He continued to stare at her hand and then hinted further by averting his gaze up to her eyes, and then back again. Surely she could figure this out…

Elsa stared at the very hand Sven couldn't seem to break his attention from, completely and utterly puzzled. Until, finally, it clicked. "Oh… I see." She couldn't help but smile, realizing that Sven must've seen her perform her abilities in the few times they had crossed paths. Did he really want her to use it? She turned her hand so that her palm was facing the skies and allowed a quick puff of magical icy smoke to escape and slowly dissipate into the now frigid air directly above. Sven danced before her in sheer delight. It amused Elsa, seeing Sven's eyes filled with just as much amazement and wonder as Anna's did every time she used her magic. She couldn't help but giggle at his giddiness. She then whispered for her furry playmate to come near. "Hey, boy. Watch this," she spoke softly, her tone laden with anticipation. With her hand placed back into the same position, she allowed her magic to escape once more, though this time not in a single waft of icy smoke. Instead, her magic continued to pour out of her palm, hovering in the air, wisping from her hand in a spectacular icy dance. Sven observed in bewilderment, the twirling blue magic reflecting in his large brown eyes. This moment warmed Elsa's heart to the core. It wasn't until recently that she truly started to love her gift, and having any opportunity to not only show it off, but have it admired, was enough to soothe her magnificent soul.

Not wanting to force Sven, who she was positive was about to explode from excitement at any moment, to wait a minute longer, she slowly extended her arm and sent a sparkling ball of blue magic into the air high above him, allowing it to detonate into a dazzling white flurry. Sven began once more to spring up and down, between excitedly prancing in place, in such elation as he tried to catch all of the snowflakes that his reindeer tongue could possibly hold. Elsa, certainly amused but knowing she could give him more, turned her attention to the area around her. It was all far too green and imperfect in her eyes. She flipped her palm so that it was positioned facing away from her and with a swirl of her arm, a blizzard began erupting from her hand, covering the land around them in a flawless white icing. A slight chill laced the air around them, comforting them both. Ah, this was more like it.

Sven immediately noticed the new glistening playground the Queen was so generous to gift to him. He continued to run in place, bursting with joy and anticipation, wanting to play but realizing the limits of his lead. Elsa, too, noticed he had still been tied to the bench, a small surge of guilt rushing through her. She was fairly confident that he wasn't a flight risk any longer, having now bonded with him. "Hold on, boy," she said as she raised herself from the bench and untied him. The moment he realized he was finally untied, he wasted no time diving head first into the foot of soft fresh powder. He enveloped himself as much as possible in the snowy blanket, emitting soft cries of pure joy. Elsa beamed at how utterly happy he seemed at what she had created and began to approach him in the snowy field. After all, why should Sven get to have all the fun? She turned to face him, looking down on the goofy creature, giggling. "I take it you like the snow? You have good tastes." Sven simply responded by nodding is reindeer head in agreement, his tongue hanging lazily from the corner of his gaping mouth. Elsa giggled once more. "It's been quite some time now since I've felt so free to play with my magic like this. Thank you, Sven. This is so much fun." The delighted Queen then leaned down and playfully stroked her newfound buddy on top his head, feeling closer to him after each passing moment. Then, wanting to completely appreciate what she had created and knowing there wasn't a soul around to pass judgment, she allowed herself to blissfully fall straight back into the fluffy powder, her arms straight out from her sides. Thousands of stray flakes, knocked loose from the force of her impact, playfully danced around her, glittering in the sun. She softly shut her painted lids and absorbed the cool and plushy sensations that surrounded her like a sponge. She had most definitely missed the snow.

Sven, surprised to see his previously uptight sitter so joyous and carefree, brought himself back onto his feet and ventured over to her. He stood so that he was standing directly behind her and slowly lowered his head so that he was looking straight down at her. He let a small coo escape his deep chest, quietly trying to get the Queen's attention without startling her. A smile slowly spread across Elsa's face as she opened her eyes, pleasantly surprised to see the adorable mug of her friend directly above her, softly gazing into her eyes. She tenderly reached out toward his head with both hands, giving him a playful tousle along both sides of his furry face. "You know something? I can see why Kristoff loves you like he does. You're alright," she said, casting him a toothy grin. Sven, now filling with even more excitement, and with it, energy, started to prance around her as if it was some sort of invitation. Before Elsa had a chance to ponder what it was that he craved from her, he dug his antlers deep into the snow and thrusted upwards and forwards, sending a tiny avalanche that covered her nearly from head to toe. Elsa sat up swiftly, shaking the snow from her. A determined and playfully arrogant expression spawned upon her face. _Seriously?_ Did he honestly think he could mess with the Snow Queen? That was surely one snowball fight no one would ever win. She responded to his devious little act by placing her arms high above her head, conjuring up the largest snowball she could manage. Sven, incredibly eager to play, began to race around the now snowy piece of land, taunting the Queen to throw her snowy boulder.

They had continued to play like this for some time, when, finally, Elsa was starting to tire. _How does he have so much energy? _she questioned, realizing she often asked herself the same thing about Anna. Sven could sense her dip in energy, and slowly began settling down himself. Just now, he had formed a new idea for the two of them. He was awfully productive for a reindeer. He slowly made his way over to Elsa and laid himself on the ground next to where she stood. He looked to her and motioned with his antlers to his back. Elsa must have been getting better at this, as she instantly knew what he was suggesting. "You… you want me to ride?" Sven nodded. Elsa could immediately feel the nervousness grab hold of her. "I've never ridden before, Sven. Not even a horse… I don't think I-" She was abruptly cut off with yet another sound from her furry friend, urging her to simply relax and just give it a try. What could be the harm? If she did happen to fall, which she was fairly certain that she would, at least there was the cushion of snow sprawled out underneath them. She sighed, giving him a smile. "Alright… I'll try. But no promises that I'll be able to do it." His eyes lit up, incredibly joyed that she was not only willing, but that this meant that she must have trusted him, if only a little bit. He couldn't wait to have the Queen, whom he now absolutely adored, comfily settled on his back.

_This is not going to be easy in a dress_, she thought and giggled, as she slowly began her attempt to mount him. Despite some minor difficulties, she managed to climb over his back and was now safely seated upon him. It felt… strange, to say the least. She could feel every lump and bump in his body and she quickly realized why they had used saddles. This was not exactly comfortable, but not having a saddle at her disposal, decided to just go with it. Sven looked back at her, as if asking if it was alright for him to proceed. She hesitantly gave him a nod and he slowly started to stand. Elsa immediately felt off balance and threw herself forward, grasping onto clumps of the long fur around his neck to keep her from falling. Once he was standing, she slowly righted herself. As long as he wasn't moving, everything seemed to be alright. However, that's not how riding worked, and she knew it. "Alright Sven, you can start, just… slowly." He did as ordered, taking only the smallest of steps forward. Elsa felt her constant shifting and the uneasiness concentrating in her stomach. But she didn't fall… yet. After a few more small steps, she had given him permission to slightly quicken his pace. And then a little more. And more. _Hey, this isn't so bad… It's actually, if I may say… fun._ She couldn't contain her smile as her confidence was increasing. However, just as she thought she was finally getting the hang of it, he moved in such a way, although only the slightest bit differently than he had been, that it completely threw her off-balance and sent her falling like a rock into the snow below. It didn't cushion her quite as well as she had hoped, but it was hardly painful.

Sven, the fear that she may have injured herself consuming him, rushed to her side to make certain she was alright. She quickly recovered, brushing herself off as she laughed out loud. She was having far too much fun to give up now, her will now as solid as the magical ice that coursed through her. "I'm alright, boy! I'm not going to give up that easily. Want to give it another try?" He was certainly surprised that she so eagerly wanted to jump back on, but he surely wasn't going to complain. He respected her newfound courage, and if she said that she was okay, he had no choice but to believe her. With him now lying down, she bravely mounted him once more, this time much more quickly and confidently. After two more harmless falls and a lot of practice, she had finally gotten the hang of it, riding around almost effortlessly.

Now, having accomplished the task of learning to ride and feeling rather proud of herself, she began to ponder what other exciting things she could accomplish with her reindeer friend's aid before sundown. It had then dawned on Elsa that there was so much around her own home that she hadn't seen in what seemed like an eternity, after living in isolation for so long. It'd be a waste to not take pleasure in her new riding abilities and she figured they could journey around the once very familiar land to see how things had changed since she was a child. She leaned slightly forward, lovingly stroking the side of Sven's furry neck, her fingers sliding with surprisingly little effort through his thick coat. "What do you say, boy? Do you want to go for a little ride?" He enthusiastically shook his head. Sven couldn't have been more willing to go explore the vast castle grounds, leaving this now overused and boring playground behind them. Without a trace of hesitation, the two eagerly took off into the distance, Elsa telling him the way to go.

* * *

The two journeyed the grounds for quite some time exploring various areas. However, they paid special attention to the dense coniferous forests not far from the castle, in which Elsa and Anna had played for hours on end as children. It brought to her emotions that were both somber and joyous as she and Sven wandered through the woodlands, her visualizing the ghosts of her former self and Anna playing in her snow. She really couldn't believe how much things had changed since then. From their early blissful and carefree childhood years, to the lonely years she never expected to end, all the way to their incredibly sweet reunion. While she certainly could have done without the in-between, and certainly the drama that followed, she couldn't be more grateful that she was finally able to live her life both embracing her powers and having the close relationship with her sister that they both had, without a doubt, deserved. She smiled, realizing how trivial it was at this point to allow the past to sadden her. It was the past, after all, and, still young, they had their whole lives ahead of them.

Not realizing that the sun was just beginning to set, Elsa and Sven made their way to the stream which she and Anna frequented often as children. She remembered it like it was only yesterday, Anna jumping from stone to stone, trying to catch frogs and whatever other vile and slimy things she could manage to get her tiny little hands on. She always had tried to discourage her little sister from doing such disgusting things, explaining to her that it was no way for a lady, much less a princess, to act, but it had always fallen on deaf ears. Anna was going to do what she wanted to do, and that is one thing that had certainly not changed over the years. Elsa continued to grin as she recalled the precious memories. She turned to Sven, who had also been peering down into the stream, wondering just what had been so interesting to have her attention like it did. "You know, we really were close, Anna and I. I loved her so much. Not once did I stop, through all of those years. If anything, it made me appreciate her a thousand fold more. I'd do anything for her, Sven."

The emotional warmth that Elsa had been radiating must have spread to Sven, who had the sudden urge to get closer to her. He gently nuzzled against her side with his blocky head, shyly requesting her affections. She was more than happy to oblige, lowering herself and tenderly wrapping her arms around his large neck, stroking him softly. She was so lost in the moment that she hadn't noticed the sudden appearance of Anna and Kristoff, who had gone off to seek her out after they found nothing but Elsa's bag and Sven's carrots at the original location. Kristoff was concerned, at first, but Anna had an idea of where they had gone. She knew it was only a matter of time until Elsa ventured back to this special spot. She, too, remembered the fun they had had all of those years ago. What struck her as odd wasn't that Elsa was here, but rather just how fondly she was interacting with Sven. Curious, the two remained silent and observed, as if catching an animal acting candidly in its natural environment.

Elsa, still caressing Sven through his dense coat, gazed softly into his brown eyes. "I can't believe I wanted nothing to do with this today. I wanted not a single part of it." She paused and smiled. "You taught me a lot today. Patience. Understanding. Love. You taught me that touch isn't frightening, but rather something quite enjoyable. You taught me not to judge a situation based merely off of inexperience." She continued, her smile going ever wider. "I've learned so much today. And not just that, I've made an amazing friend. All I kept thinking earlier was that you were just a reindeer… But no, Sven, you are so much more than that."

Sven cooed, returning Elsa's caring words in the best way he could. She wished so dearly that he could speak to her. To tell her exactly how he felt. Perhaps that's why Kristoff had found it necessary to give him that goofy voice, like she had heard him do a few times before. She had always found it utterly ridiculous, but now she sort of understood. The thought then occurred to her… there wasn't a soul around. It might be fun to try it… She was hardly feeling shy anymore. She lightly placed her hands on both sides of Sven's head, gently rocking it side to side. Slightly deepening her voice, just as Kristoff had, she began to speak. "Elsa, I understand everything. You are so great. Your magic is so amazing. I loved playing in the snow with you. I loved riding with you. I loved spending my whole day with you." Elsa giggled, having slightly amused herself. The last thing she was expecting to come about, however, was to suddenly hear the voice of an arrogant Kristoff behind her.

"I'm the only one that's allowed to do that," he jokingly mocked the Queen, not feeling nearly as intimidated by her after that display. Elsa very nearly jumped out of her skin. She whipped herself around, confronted by the sight of a giggling Anna and Kristoff standing before her. Her snow-white face instantly turned a shade of deep ruby red, heat quickly consuming her.

Having now entered panic mode, Elsa began to spill a muddle of words that were seemingly supposed to amount to a defense. "No, no… you don't understand. That… that wasn't what it looked like. I was just… We were just…"

Anna was the next to speak, still giggling at her flustered sister. "Elsa… it's okay!"

The only thing Elsa could think of doing at this point was to cover her face in sheer embarrassment. Sven approached her and, in an attempt to comfort her, nuzzled her arm. "No, it's not okay. I am so embarrassed…" She was now far too aware of not only how ridiculous she must have sounded, but also how terrible she must have looked. Her dress was wrinkled with a dusting of dirt and a generous application of reindeer fur, her hair was in complete disarray and her hands… well, she didn't even want to think about it. "I mean, look at me," she gestured by holding her arms straight out from her sides.

Anna, too, went over to comfort her sister, the giggling having subsided upon the realization of her sister's feelings regarding the matter. She lovingly placed her hand on Elsa's cool shoulder. "I _was_ looking at you. You know what I saw?"

Elsa hesitantly gazed up at Anna and asked, her voice still laced with shame, "What…?"

Anna smiled widely, now grasping her shoulder. "I saw someone that was having a really good time, who wasn't afraid at all of how they appeared. Someone who was being more carefree than they have been in, well… forever. I saw my sister again. It felt good to see you like that, Elsa."

Elsa immediately felt relieved at Anna's remarkably sweet words. She sighed, allowing it to carry out some of the remaining tension residing inside her with it. "Alright… fine. I suppose there's no denying it. I actually had a really amazing time today. I'm so sorry that I gave you such a hard time earlier." She then turned her attention to Kristoff, who was now standing awkwardly off to the side. "And Kristoff, I just wanted to say that Sven is really, really great. I can hardly put it into words just how much he has taught me today. Not only about him, but about myself as well." She then walked over to Sven, realizing that Kristoff was about to take him back with him. She slowly and gently began stroking up and down the length of his muzzle, which comforted him immensely. "I'm going to miss you, boy. Everything I said before, I really meant it. You are quite something, Sven."

Kristoff made his way over to the two of them, politely reminding the Queen of a tiny detail. "You do know you can come visit him whenever you'd like. I'm sure he'd love you to stop by, right buddy?" he said as he turned to his furry friend. Sven quickly nodded his head in agreement, finally working up the nerve to give Elsa a wet, sloppy, and slimy lick on her rosy cheek. Anna nearly lost it, fully expecting Elsa to completely freak out, and Kristoff had never appeared more frightened in his entire life. For all he knew, Elsa was going to freeze them all right then and there. But to their surprise, there was no ice. No yelling. No freaking out. Rather… she laughed. She laughed quite a lot, actually. She then used her sleeve to wipe clean the sheer amount of reindeer drool from the one side of her face. Okay… who was this and what had they done with Elsa?

She then went on to give Sven one last hug around his giant neck, lightly scratching the back of him. She never imagined she would grow this close to him. She didn't imagine she'd grow to even like him at all. This had certainly been an eventful day; one that she'd without a doubt never forget. "Alright, I'll be seeing you. I promise, I will come and visit you whenever I get the chance." Sven nodded and gave Elsa one last loving nuzzle. He was certainly going to miss her, as well. Kristoff was and always would be his favorite person, but never did he show Sven such tender affection as Elsa had this day. Finally, after a few more goodbyes, they parted ways, Kristoff and Sven going one way, Anna and Elsa going the other.

* * *

At last, after an unbelievably tiring day, Elsa was able to retire to her chambers. She wasted not a moment's time washing up, finally allowing herself to be disgusted with how dirty she had become. After washing, she dressed into the most comfortable and luxurious night clothes she had possessed, extinguished most of the lanterns, leaving only a couple lit to keep her room from becoming completely dark, and sunk into her never-so-incredibly-inviting bed. The feeling of the goose down mattress against her aching muscles never felt so good.

While Elsa was surely utterly exhausted, not once had she regretted the time she had had. The wonderful events of the day continuously played out in her head, a permanent grin plastered upon her beautiful face. She could not believe how happy she was and was simply amazed that how, sometimes, the most unexpected things can happen to brighten up one's life. She continued to play out every sweet and precious moment, until the pleasant memories had finally led her into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
